Sweet and Dangerous Love
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Cáp 10: Drabble "Sueños"
1. Ayuda

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del drabble.

**Advertencias:** OCC por parte de Hibari.

**N/A:** Aquí les traigo uno de mucho drabbles o one-shots dedicados a esta parejita. Juro que cuando comencé a escribirlo, mal pensé XD. Al menos hasta que Dino hablo.

**

* * *

****Summary: Hibari Kyouya no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie; pero estaba desesperado.**

* * *

**Ayuda**

Hibari Kyouya era el tipo de persona que nunca aceptaba ayuda de alguien, menos, si se trataba de un herbívoro. Su gran orgullo de hombre, tal vez; superior al de los demás. No permitía que _nadie_, le brindara _ayuda_ de ninguna manera.

Dino Cavallone era una cosa diferente, era su "tutor", como orgullosamente se jactaba Dino de ser. Le enseñaba a Kyouya a pelear, aunque el prefecto tomara a Dino por muñeco de práctica. Era una relación alumno-maestro, entre lo estable y lo inestable, una relación "equilibrada".

-Vamos Kyouya, no es difícil-afirmo Dino con su sonrisa tonta-Hazlo de nuevo, te ayudo a practicar, ¿o no?-añadió curvando sus labios, él se burlaba. Hibari lo sabía, luego ajustarían cuentas.

-Solo porque estoy en una situación desesperada-masculló a regañadientes, el guardián de la Nube.

-Okey-dijo cantarinamente. Luego tosió un poco, tratando de aclarar la garganta. Su rostro mostro seriedad, una seriedad abrumadora. Kyouya no reconocía a "ese" Dino-Muy bien jovencito si tengo entendido bien, tu y…-Dino hizo una pausa su tono de voz era grave, firme. No amable, apacible o animado como el que estaba imprimido en las memorias de Kyouya-Mi hija…-dijo con algo de dificultad, cerrando los ojos. Como si meditara (o tratara de contener las ganas de matarlo)-Han estado saliendo por un tiempo, y que han sido novios desde hace un mes-afirmo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Eso es correcto, señor-señalo con tranquilidad el carnívoro de cabellos negros.

-Bien, bien. Me alegro por eso-continuo Dino-Sin embargo déjame preguntarte algo-Dino abrió los ojos con una mirada grave, que helaría la sangre. Hibari le vio a los ojos-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi querida, preciosa y adorada hijita?-pregunto con tono amenazador.

Hibari tardo en responder, estaba nervioso, no por el hecho de que el imbécil de Dino fuera buen actor, sino porque su simulación y su actuación; eran demasiado perfectas. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo en esa situación pero con el verdadero enemigo enfrente.

-¿Qué hacen?-una voz pregunto con curiosidad y confusión.

Tanto el capo mafioso, como el guardián Vongola se giraron y vieron a Haru Miura, con su cabello suelto, cayendo grácilmente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos chocolates estaban brillando, con esa luz que Hibari conocía como "curiosidad".

-No hacemos nada-declaro de forma abrupta, desviando la mirada.

-Practicamos para hoy en la noche. Hibari quiere causar buena impresión a tu padre, Haru-chan-aclaro Dino, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara-Y como es muy orgulloso, me pidió ayuda- explico, mirando divertido al estudiante quien se sonrojo ligeramente, y comenzaba a temblar de la rabia.

Dino Cavallone, de cierta forma había roto el código de Omerta. O eso opinaba Hibari

Haru no supo cómo, ni en qué momento, Hibari la había sacado amablemente del cuarto. Le pidió disculpas que sonaron más a murmullos, cerrando la puerta.

La chica se quedo más impactada y confundida que nunca. Del otro lado, (en el interior del cuarto) Haru pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados, y de auxilio del capo de los Cavallone, ella solo sudo.

_-"Pobre Dino-san"-_pensó. Dio media vuelta y se alejo por el largo pasillo de la Mansión Cavallone.

Porque Hibari Kyouya nunca admitiría, que Dino Cavallone le estaba ayudando a practicar para cuando hiciera oficial el noviazgo que tenia con Haru, mucho menos cuando la noticia se daría en el decimosexto cumpleaños de la joven.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de bomba, o de asesinato. Acepto todos sus castigos, si les gusto dejen reviews por favor.

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	2. Lecciones de Baile

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, la trama del One-shot si es mía.

**Advertencia:** OCC leve por parte de Hibari.

**N/A:** Bueno aquí les traigo este One-shot, la inspi estuvo conmigo hoy día Sábado XD.

* * *

**Summary:** El que no sepa como bailar, no quiere decir que no tenga valor u orgullo. Ligero 6986,

**Mención de:** RyoHana, D96, LamIpin.

* * *

**Lecciones de baile**

-1, 2, 3,4-Conto Haru, mientras guiaba a un avergonzado Kyouya por el salón de baile de la mansión Vongola. El cual estaba vacío a esas horas del día, los demás estaban en misiones.

-Esto es estúpido-gruño, separándose de Haru con un empujón.

Haru tuvo que mantener el equilibro en esos peligrosos zapatos, con tacón de aguja número nueve. Hizo un mohín, inflando sus mejillas.

-¡Vamos Hibari-san!, si no practica no podrá bailar en la fiesta que será dentro de tres días-comento Haru, haciéndose a un lado su cabello corto, estaba molesta por la actitud del siempre inexpresivo guardián de la Nube.

-El baile es algo estúpido-afirmo molesto. Dándole la espalda a Haru, ella solo resoplo cansada.

El motivo de su cansancio era precisamente en ser la "maestra" de Hibari Kyouya.

Aun recordaba como Reborn y Tsuna le citaron en la oficina del capo, pidiendo su ayuda con cierto asunto. Haru quería con todo su corazón ayudar a su amigo y al arcobaleno en lo que pudiese, pensando en que de ese modo compensaría un poco la deuda de por vida que ella (creía) tener con Sawada Tsunayoshi y la Familia Vongola.

El asunto era simple, en tres días se celebraría un baile. Era una fiesta tras haber logrado una alianza exitosa y beneficiosa sin derramamiento de sangre innecesaria, por lo cual el capo de la "nueva" familia aliada, había pedido la presencia del Decimo Vongola y de sus guardianes en la fiesta. La fiesta seria como muchas otras, comida, gente de alta sociedad en el submundo. Y por supuesto, el típico baile con la melodía del vals llenando el ambiente nocturno.

El hecho, era que Haru debía enseñar a bailar a casi todos los guardianes.

Se negó a ser maestra de Gokudera. El motivo, simple, aunque los años pasaran Gokudera y Haru seguía llevándose para la patada. Haru no quería oír las quejas de Gokudera, ni tampoco la teoría matemática de los pasos de baile. Bianchi se encargo de su hermano, lo cual muchos aceptaron, a sabiendas de que Gokudera terminaría en el hospital probablemente.

Yamamoto fue otra cosa, Haru acepto enseñarle a bailar, se llevaban relativamente bien y él escuchaba cada una de sus instrucciones, al final de medio día ya había aprendido a bailar. No por nada era considerado un genio-innato-despistado (Como Squalo le llamaba).

Ryohei, bueno…Kyoko libro a su mejor amiga del calvario de tener que enseñarle a bailar. Kyoko ayudo a su hermano a aprender los pasos de baile, el boxeador se esforzaba al máximo. No porque aparte de que su hermana le enseñara, sino también; porque quería bailar con Hana Kurokawa cuando volviera a Japón en sus próximas vacaciones. Haru sabía que él no bailaría con cualquier otra mujer, pero quería aprender antes de ver a su querida flor*. Sintió un poquito de envidia por Kurokawa, Ryohei si bien era un tonto en ocasiones, tenía un lado tierno.

Lambo no tenía problemas para bailar, I-pin le ayudaba siendo su compañera de prácticas. Haru aun recordó cuando por error, los interrumpió cuando sus caras estaban tan cercas que ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta hasta que Haru les llamo. Ambos salieron de la sala sonrojados, se vieron por un instante y corrieron a sus cuartos. Haru se golpeo la frente, metió la pata.

Chrome, era otro caso algo…sorprendente (¿?). Su instructor no era ella, era Dino Cavallone. Haru pensó que el ilusionista Mukuro o sus compañeros Ken y Chikusa serian quienes fueran sus compañeros de baile, pero Reborn le dijo que ninguno de los de Koyuko sabía bailar tampoco, Haru recordó haber dado un respingó de sorpresa, si Mukuro no sabía bailar ella le debería enseñar, era lo más seguro.

Por otro lado noto como Chrome se movía al compás de Dino, siendo guiada por este, la ilusionista tenía las mejillas rosadas, vigilando que sus pies no aplastasen los de Dino. El joven Cavallone le pidió que levantase el rostro y viera de frente, esta así lo hizo y se sonrojo más cuando Dino le sonrió.

_-"Ahora comprendo a Dino-san"-_pensó Haru. Hibari aun seguía parado y no quería bailar con ella. Haru bufo, saco el celular y comenzó a apretar los botones, el sonido había captado la atención de Hibari.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó, viendo por sobre su propio hombro como la chica de cabello marrón marcaba, algo molesta un número de teléfono.

-Llamo a Rokudo-san-declaro Haru, llevándose el celular a la oreja.

Hibari arqueo la ceja, ¿A Mukuro? Todo el mundo sabía que él y Mukuro tenían una rivalidad más peligrosa que una bomba nuclear.

-¿Porqué le llamas?-preguntó girándose.

-Como tarda en contestar este hombre-se quejo Haru, mientras chocaba la suela de su zapato de modo rítmico, en el piso.

-¿Miura, acaso me oyes?-interrogó con la voz teñida de amenaza Hibari, odiaba que le ignorasen.

-Sí, si te oí Hibari-san-farfulló Haru, con el celular aún pegado a la oreja.-Lo llamo porque él también tiene lecciones conmigo-aclaro Haru, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, con el ceño fruncido. Desde que le regalaron su primer móvil, siempre detesto la musiquita de espera.

-Hmm, con que ese desgraciado no sabe bailar-afirmo divertido, como joderia a Mukuro apenas lo viera. Oh si, tenía una sonrisa de esas sádicas y peligrosas.

-Tú tampoco sabes y te niegas a aprender-Declaro Haru, sin medir sus palabras. Estaba demasiada enojada como para medir el impacto de sus propias acciones.

Hibari sin previo aviso, se acero a Haru, tomo su móvil y lo arrojo por la ventana abierta. El teléfono cayó entre unos arbustos del jardín.

-¿Diga?-pregunto una voz suave, y algo burlesca. Era Mukuro quien había atendido el teléfono, sin embargo su voz solo era oída por dos ardillas que olfateaban el celular, curiosas del misterioso objeto.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso!-grito Haru, ese celular era nuevo. Un regalo de su padre tras haber terminado sus estudios universitarios.

Hibari la agarro bruscamente de un brazo, llevándola a tropezones, de los cuales Haru se salvaba de milagro. Quedaron en el centro del salón.

-Eres mi instructora no es así, pues haz tu trabajo-declaro Hibari soltándola y viéndola de frente.

-D-De acuerdo-tartamudeo Haru, tras ver que el ex prefecto de la Secundaria Namimori, no tenía tiempo para juegos.- Comencemos con la postura inicial-recito ella.

Hibari llevo una de sus manos a la cadera de Haru, mientras que la otra se enlazo sutilmente con su pequeña mano libre, puesto que la otra mano de la chica, estaba situada en uno de sus hombros. Hibari se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Haru era más pequeño que el suyo, los tacones solo conseguían que Hibari pensara que Haru era mucho más pequeña.

Haru silbo y fue entonces que Hibird con su pico apretó el botón del reproductor de música, el vals comenzó a llenar el aire.

Los pasos eran lentos, Haru sintió que Hibari le piso los pies al menos cinco veces, pero no se quejo, que Hibari quisiera aprender era un avance y una oportunidad única.

Hibari comenzó a sentirse algo acalorado, posiblemente se debiera a que casi nunca estaba con mujeres. No como sus "compañeros", se regaño mentalmente conocía demasiado bien a esa mujer, tal vez mejor que el mismo Vongola.

Haru era el tipo de chica, que ama los dulces, el cosplay, y que es íntegramente apegada a sus tradiciones japonesas (algo que Hibari encontraba atractivo en una mujer, aunque casi nunca conoció a mujeres de ese tipo). También sabía que su lealtad iba más allá que la de cualquier persona, hubo un tiempo en que él se burlo de esa lealtad, puesto que esta era impulsada por el amor incondicional no correspondido que le tenía al Jefe herbívoro.

Con los años se dio cuenta de que era más que leal, era digna de confianza, se preocupaba por todos (Inclusive por los sanguinarios Varia), sabía que se debía a la ayuda que estos les brindaron a los Vongola durante la batalla contra Byakuran.

La música se hizo más lenta, llegaba el momento en que se debía girar a la doncella, y volver a la postura inicial. Hibari así lo hizo, Haru cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba en un círculo, sin embargo sintió como su espalda choco contra algo, era cálido y suave. Desprendiendo un perfume algo masculino. ¿Masculino?

Haru levanto la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con los penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules de Kyouya, quien la miraba con intensidad, Haru no podía respirar su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Hibari acorto la distancia inclinando el rostro con el de ella.

-Kufufufu-una risa inundo el aire-Parece que llego en mal momento, Haru sensei-agrego con burla y diversión Mukuro Rokudo, quien estaba en las escaleras del salón de baile, sentado en los escalones, con esa postura que solía usar en sus días de vándalo. Los días en que fue vencido por Tsunayoshi y su grupo e inicialmente encerrado nuevamente en Vendicare.

Haru se separo, más roja que una cereza, un tomate y un semáforo rojo combinados. Hibari gruño, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Mukuro, quien solo sonrió mas.

-No te conocía esas manías, Hibari-kun-se mofo la Niebla Vongola.

-¿A qué mierda viniste?-interrogó molesto Hibari.

-Vine para que Haru sensei me enseñara a bailar, pero veo que e interrumpido una "lección privada"- insinuó con picardía. Haru se puso más roja, parecía ciruela.

-¡E-Es un malentendido Rokudo-san!-grito Haru, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos, de arriba a abajo.

Mukuro se incorporo y bajo de los escalones con su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta, se acerco a Haru, quien aun estaba nerviosa, y le beso la frente. Hibari quedo helado. Haru simplemente se sonrojo.

-Vendré mañana a practicar, y espero que también me dé una lección "privada" Haru sensei-afirmo Mukuro, se dirigió a la puerta y le envió una última mirada a Hibari, con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto le caracterizaba, la cuál y fue en aumento al ver el aura oscura que Hibari emanaba de su cuerpo.

Mukuro no era el mejor para saber de asuntos interpersonales, pero cuando posees tantos cuerpos, puedes experimentar las "sensaciones" que tienen tus muñecos. Y Mukuro podía reconocer los deseos ocultos tras los orbes de Hibari. Haru sería un nuevo modo de acabar con la paciencia del carnívoro e insistente Hibari Kyouya.

Y si eso significaba tener roces tan insignificantes como un beso en la frente o en la mano, lo haría gustoso. Al fin de cuentas estaba aburrido

**FIN (¿?)**

* * *

**N/A:** Aclaraciones antes que nada

Su flor: El nombre de Hana significa Flor en japonés, por eso puse esa frase.

Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de bomba, o de asesinato. Acepto todos sus castigos, si les gusto dejen reviews por favor.

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	3. Como conseguir una cita

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del drabble.

**Advertencias:** OCC por parte de Hibari (Muy leve, casi me salió IC TWT).

**Summary: Hibari tiene su propio modo de pedir las cosas.**

**Como conseguir una cita.**

-¿Disculpa?-Haru no podía oír lo que creía.

-He dicho que tú me acompañaras mañana sábado al parque de diversiones-repitió Hibari, leyendo su libro de texto.

Haru se pellizco la mejilla lo más fuerte posible, no estaba soñando. Su cachete rojo por el dolor se lo afirmaba. Entonces… ¿¡Que sucedía!?

Primero que nada que Hibari y ella estuvieran en la oficina del prefecto, con los hombres bajo el mando del guardián de la Nube, custodiando la entrada desde afuera del salón. Era raro, pero que Hibari dijera que ella le acompañaría mañana en un sábado, era más que raro.

-¿P-puedo preguntar, porque razón?-musito ella, con la voz temblorosa, no conocía demasiado bien a Hibari pero sabía que el moreno no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando tenía un asunto pendiente con alguien.

-Porque se me dio la gana-respondió secamente, aun leyendo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja izquierda de la joven.

-"¿Por qué se le dio la gana?"-pregunto en su mente, estaba furiosa-"¿¡Porque se le dio la gana?!"-Haru movió los labios de forma intangible, insultando en su mente-(Puesto que si lo hacía en voz alta, seguro seria castigada)- Al presidente del comité disciplinario.

Hibari por otro lado estaba ensimismado en su lectura, las novelas ligeras era un lujo que se daba cuando había poco papeleo que revisar. Sin embargo ese no era el motivo del porque estaba leyendo, era algo que le distraía del estúpido plan de su tutor.

-"_Si quieres invitar a una chica a salir, díselo. Seguro acepta_"-cito en su mente Kyouya, con la voz de su tutor grabada en esas palabras, aunque Hibari prefería hacerlo _a su modo_ **único y extravagante**. Por no mencionar **retorcido**, de cierta forma.

-Etto…-Haru, tras calmarse, pensó en salirse de esta situación de forma pacífica-Hibari-san no sé si sea la mejor compañía quiero decir-comenzó ella. Pero el sonido sordo de una pila de papeles cayendo en el escritorio de caoba, la saco de su argumento.

-Miura Haru, una más del grupo de herbívoros, se podría decir que tienes ciertas _deudas_ con la Secundaria Namimori-explico Hibari, leyendo una folder. Que al parecer tenía informes, la pila de papeles al lado de Hibari obligo a Haru a tragar saliva, algo no le daba buena espina de esa situación.-Según los informes recientes, se te ha visto circulando por la escuela sin ser estudiante, es más, en varias oportunidades entraste ilegalmente, sin pedir permiso alguno. Tampoco aclaraste el porqué de tus intromisiones indebidas, siendo así el caso el castigo seria…-Hibari cerró la folder con ambas manos y elevo su mirada, viendo condescendientemente a Haru, ella tembló.-Ya sabes cuál será el castigo-sonrió con sadismo.

Haru simplemente reprimió un chillido.

-Sin embargo nunca me ha gustado golpear mujeres, sobre todo si esta es débil y no proporciona ningún entretenimiento para mí.-Haru soltó un suspiro de alivio, Hibari siempre hacía referencia a entretenimiento, cuando se trataba de pelear. Haru no sufriría físicamente, al menos no ahora.-Por eso he decidido perdonarte si me acompañas mañana a cobrar un par de deudas y favores pendientes que los del parque de diversiones, tienen conmigo-Aclaro, mientras volvía a formar una sonrisa que haría temblar a cualquiera de miedo.

-"Favores…"-Haru, si bien conocía a Hibari en persona, era poco consiente de cómo Namimori necesitaba a Hibari, pero si recordaba que él, junto con el comité de Disciplina se encargaba de la protección de la zona. Lo había oído de Tsuna, el anterior verano cuando estaba aun en primer año de la Secundaria Midori.-Favores…, ah ya veo-fingió tranquilidad, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-He de decirte que si no me acompañas-Hibari extendió un papel a Haru que le miro dudosa, sobre si tomarlo o no. Ella lo hizo-Si quieres ser libre sin dolor físico, deberás pagar esas multas.-concluyo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y rio divertido, al ver como Haru caía de rodillas al piso, la hoja de papel mostraba una cifra indescifrable, estaba censurada. Al menso para el lector.

-E-E…-Haru comenzó a tartamudear-¡Es más dinero del que jamás podre ganar en mi vida!-exclamo con la piel pálida, y lagrimitas brotando de sus ojos.

-Pues entonces, en ese caso. Nos vemos a las dos de la tarde en el parque de diversiones, procura no llegar tarde Miura-

Y así, fue como Hibari Kyouya y Miura Haru concernieron la fecha para su primera cita.

**FIN**

N/A: ¡Hola, a todos! Aprecio que ya allá gente que haya dejado reviews y leído jeje, bueno se me ocurrió que esta sería una de las tantas maneras en que Hibari pediría una cita: A basa de la extorsión XD.

Leí por ahí un Review, sobre alguien que pedia continuación para el primer One-shot: _"Lecciones de Baile"_.

Hare una secuelita de ese One-shot cuando tenga inspiración ¿Ok? Bueno sin más que decir me retiro.

Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de bomba, o de asesinato. Acepto todos sus castigos, si les gusto dejen reviews por favor.

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	4. Enfermera

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del One-shot.

**Advertencias:** OCC por parte de Hibari.

**N/A: **¡Este es un regalos de cumpleaños para una amiga mía, y lectora del fic! ¡

Este One-shot es para ti **Fabbi-chan/Haru LightMoon**

**Quien cumple el 8 de Febrero owo**

**Summary: El poderoso, invencible, fuerte, y todopoderoso Hibari Kyouya se enfrenta a su peor enemigo…La gripe, pero su salvadora aparece justo a tiempo.**

**Enfermera**

Volvió a estornudar, se limpio la nariz con un pañuelo desechable. Odiaba con un carajo su situación actual. No iba a admitir que era culpa suya, no le daría al imbécil de Tsunayoshi y a su grupo de herbívoros la satisfacción de que ellos probablemente hubieran tenido razón.

-8-

_La lluvia caía en aquella noche oscura, los cuerpos estaban inconscientes a petición de Tsunayoshi, Hibari bufo. Era más divertido machacarlos hasta la muerte que darles un golpe y ponerlos a dormir. Pero así era el Jefe herbívoro, que se le iba a hacer._

_-Ne Hibari- le dijo Yamamoto con la espada enfundada y colgada en su hombro-Deberías haberte puesto un impermeable te enfermaras- le aconsejo._

_Hibari vio de arriba abajo a Yamamoto, el impermeable de color amarillo patito, como el plumaje de su mascota. Le recordó que no era un __**payaso**__, si los otros herbívoros querían serlo, adelante. Él no los detendría, pero de ahí a que él usara esa cosa, primero tendrían que pelear con él. _

_-Déjalo, el idiota se quiere enfermar-le respondió Gokudera, Yamamoto vio como Hibari se marchaba caminando bajo la lluvia._

_-Pero si Tsuna pidió que nos pusiéramos impermeables-Afirmo Yamamoto preocupado. Gokudera se giro y gruño._

_-Por eso mismo, si el imbécil no quiere aceptar ese consejo y la preocupación del Decimo, que se enferme._

_Yamamoto se giro por última vez y vio como Hibari desaparecía entre las sombras de las calles italianas. Ellos se fueron en el auto, secos. Mientras que él llego empapado a casa._

-8-

-Maldita lluvia, si tuviera cuerpo la mordería hasta la muerte-se quejo el guardián de la Nube, acostado en su cama. Su nariz roja por la congestión hacia parecer que al hombre algo similar al reno Rudolf. Una imagen graciosa para quien le viera.

Se reincorporo como pudo, el cuerpo se le hacía pesado. Se quedo ahí sentado en el futon de su cuarto. Aunque los años pasasen él seguía siendo japonés, por ende. Su cuarto era japonés, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Escucho el sonido de pasos apresurados cerca del pasillo, por un momento pensó que se trataba de algún empleado de la casa, o del secretario del herbívoro que llevaba el papeleo al Jefe de los Vongola lo más rápido que pudiese.

-¡Buenos Días!-grito una mujer. Una que Hibari conocía muy bien.

-"¡Oh mierda!"-fue el pensamiento del guardián mientras se dejaba caer en el futon frustrado, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Hahi?-inquirió Haru, parpadeo-Así que era verdad eso de que estabas resfriado Hibari-san-dijo ella mientras se sacaba los zapatos para no arruinar el piso del cuarto. Hibari por más enfermo que estuviera, la mataría si arruinaba el piso de la habitación-Es raro ver a alguien como tu enfermo-dijo mientras caminaba acercándose al futon. Se puso de cuclillas-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto curiosa, puesto que el guardián de la Nube podría estar moribundo y sentirse en el cielo, al menos eso creía Haru de tantas veces que lo vio en condiciones deplorables en el hospital y aun así luchaba con quien se le cruzara en frente.

-Eres idiota-le respondió Hibari secamente-Si estoy en cama es obvio que no me encuentro bien-agrego viendo a Haru.

-Mou no tenias que ser así desu- se quejo Haru frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto desconfiado pelinegro-Que no sea por una estupidez porfavor-pidio sarcásticamente.

El caso es que cuando Haru iba a verle, regularmente era por estupideces como:

_-Hibari-san, mira este disfraz que hice-_

_-Hibari-san, ven con Dino-san y nosotros a pasear-_

_-Hibari-san… ¿Qué color es mejor?, el beige o el blanco hueso, las cortinas del cuarto de casados deben ser de un color hermoso. No quiero que Kyoko-chan se deprima las noches de miel*-_

_-Hibari-san, etto…a ya se me olvidó que iba a decir, jeje-_

Haru recordó todas esas ocasiones que Hibari describió como estupidez y con una aguja pincho el globo imaginario que estaba sobre las cabezas de ambos, mostrando los recuerdos del carnívoro, molesta.

-No eran estupideces, eran asuntos importantes-Hibari la vio con ojos de raya y punto. Como las caricaturas de anime- Además solo vine porque Dino-san me pidió un encargo-aclaro Haru cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Un encargo?-repitió confundido, por lo regular los encargos para Haru eran diseñar la ropa de los soldados o ser niñera de los hijos de los miembros de la familia.

-Si, me pidió darte esto-dijo mientras entregaba una bolsa de papel con conejitos estampados en ella-El envoltorio lo elegí yo, ¿No es lindo?-sonrió.

Hibari destrozo el papel de una sola vez, dejando a Haru en shock al ver el hermoso decorado del objeto que le habían pedido entregar a Hibari. Hibari amplio por un instante los ojos era un pastillero, lo vio.

-¡El envoltorio…!-Haru lloraba sobre los restos del bello envoltorio-La dueña de la tienda dijo que era el mejor envoltorio, además estaba lindo-Comenzó a temblar-¡Mínimo pudiste haber dejado que yo lo conservara!-le espeto molesta a Hibari, este cayó al piso con un ruido sordo, sobre su cama. Haru paro sus quejas-¿Hibari-san?-Elevo una ceja, confundida-Oye…-Toco la frente de Hibari-¡Quema!-grito mientras movía frenéticamente la mano de arriba abajo, tras apartarla de la frente del hombre.

Le miro preocupada, tenía mucha temperatura, vio que en el piso estaba el pastillero y en este había una pequeña notita adherida con una cinta. Era de Dino:

Haru, cuida de Kyouya estas pastillas son útiles para el refriado y la gripé créeme.

¡Buena suerte!

ATTEN: Dino Cavallone.

Haru sudo, ahora entendía porque Dino le pidió que le acompañara a la farmacia, era para comprar medicina para Kyouya, aunque Haru pensó que a Hibari nada malo le ocurría. Puesto que era Hibari Kyouya, uno de los más fuertes.

-"Mama tenía razón, hasta el más fuerte de los hombres sucumbe ante la gripe"-pensó Haru, su madre siempre le decía que la gripe era una enfermedad que tarde o temprano a todos nos tocaría experimentar-Bueno ya que me han nombrado enfermera supongo que debo hacer lo que me pidieron-Dijo con desganó y no muy convencida de la idea.

Salió del cuarto por un botiquín de medicina, eludió al doctor Shamal a tiempo antes de que este le plantara un beso sorpresivo. Haru fue entrenada por Bianchi, junto con Kyoko y Chrome para eludir a ese pervertido. Petición que fue aprobada por todos los guardianes-Haru supo que el que más insistió fue Gokudera, luego recordó que se debía a que Shamal fue su maestro en el combate por un tiempo. Seguro se sentía avergonzado de los actos indebidos de ese doctor.

Saco el termómetro y lo puso en la boca de Hibari, luego se dirigió al baño privado que Hibari había exigido tener en su cuarto. Tsuna se lo había dado, a sabiendas de lo _insistente_ que es Hibari.

Llenando un recipiente de plástico que tomo de huida en la cocina, con agua fría. Volvió a acomodarse de rodillas frente al futon con el enfermo en él, el termómetro sonó. Dando a entender que ya tenía el diagnostico con su temperatura.

-¿¡39,03 grados!?-grito. Se tapo la boca con una mano, no era bueno para los enfermos ser interrumpidos durante su reposo, más si ese era Hibari.-"Esta muy enfermo, la fiebre es muy alta"-reflexiono mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo preocupado-Un paño de agua fría siempre es la mejor opción-susurro con una sonrisa, sumergió un paño de tela sobre el recipiente con agua, los estrujo y tras sacarle el exceso de agua, lo coloco sobre la frente de Hibari-Así estará bien-concluyo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pasaron al menos tres horas en las cuales, Haru se dispuso a coser los trajes de Hibari. Tenían muchas rasgaduras, y huecos de bala. Mientras tarareaba una canción, elevo la vista al techo. Pensando en muchas cosas que ocurrieron desde que se había ido a trasladar a Italia junto con los demás, termino sus estudios en Nami, y Bianchi le enseño a ella y Kyoko italiano. Por lo cual ambas pudieron estar junto a sus amigos y los demás Vongola. Kyoko se caso con Tsuna, Haru se dio por vencida por el Decimo Vongola hace años, y ni siquiera supo porque. Amor pasajero era lo más seguro.

Sintió un pequeño gruñido que la saco de su trance, se giro. Puesto que estaba de espaldas a Hibari, quien se revolvió incomodo entre las sabanas del futon.

-H-herbívoros-musito entre sueños.

-"¿Está hablando dormido?"-pensó Haru sorprendida. Nunca esperaba que Hibari fuese de los que hablasen dormidos, pero bueno.

-H-Ha-ru-volvio a musitar. Haru cayó de espaldas por la sorpresa.

La había nombrado a ella, no estaba soñando ¿Cierto? Bueno el dolor de espaldas al caer le confirmaba que no, pero aun así…

-Hi-Hibari-san…-Llamo Haru suavemente.

-Ponte una de esas pastillas en la boca-Dijo, el estaba despierto en realidad pero sus ojos le pesaban. Señalo el pastillero con la mirada

Haru no supo que quería lograr Hibari con aquello, pero él era el enfermo y no quería contradecirle, se metió una de esas pastillas en la boca. Hibari se sentó en la cama.

-Tráeme un vaso de agua y quédate con la pastilla en la boca-ordeno, con la mirada dura.

Haru arqueo una ceja, muy extrañada por las peticiones pero no le quedaba de otra, fue a la cocina corriendo por un vaso de cristal. Y lo lleno con agua fría, volvió al cuarto y se puso de rodillas al lado del futon de Hibari, le entrego el vaso.

Hibari lo sostuvo y tomo un sorbo de él, mantuvo el agua en su boca. Sin aviso alguno tomo a Haru de uno de sus brazos y la forcejeó hacia adelante, justo a su lado, la beso.

Haru estaba en shock, sintió como la lengua de Hibari le arrebataba la pastilla que ella tenía en su boca. También sintió su lengua invadir esa cavidad tan intima que ningún hombre había tocado en años, de hecho era su primer beso. Aunque sonara tonto

Sintió sus músculos debilitarse, al siguiente minuto estaba sobre Hibari besándolo-aunque ella en realidad se quisiera apartar disfrutaba esa sensación de invasión en su boca, las lenguas de ambos jugaron hasta que Haru sintió que el aire le faltaba.

Separaron sus bocas, Haru estaba más roja que un caramelo de colores, un hilo de baba resaltaba entre la comisura de su labio inferior. Sus ojos chocolates estaban entrecerrados –un poco-.

-"Una cara adorable"-pensó con diversión Hibari, ante la cara de excitación de la mujer a quien le había robado un beso-Gracias por darme la pastilla-dijo con indiferencia.

Haru se aparto de el avergonzada, no supo porque pero le lanzo todos los trajes que le había cosido a la cara. El ex prefecto tenía la ropa encima de su cabeza, el pijama negro no era mucha diferencia con el resto de sus ropas, a excepción de las camisas moradas. Haru salió a tropezones del cuarto, sin llevarse sus zapatos. Hibari se quito la ropa que la joven mujer le había arrojado a la cabeza, sonrió mientras veía la puerta.

-Una buena enfermera sin duda-musito Hibari, haciendo la ropa a un lado y disponiéndose a dormir de nuevo. Debía reposar si quería estar mejor de salud. Y cuando lo estuviera, ya no le robaría solo un beso.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Jeje, Fabbi-chan dime si te gusto el regalo X3 ¿ok?

Noches de miel: Creo que no hace falta decir que es como la luna de miel, solo que esto es mas frecuente una vez la gente se casa XD

Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de bomba, o de asesinato. Acepto todos sus castigos, si les gusto dejen reviews por favor.

**ATTEN:** Suigin Walker


	5. Besos de Chocolate

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del drabble.

**Advertencias:** OCC por parte de Hibari.

**Summary: ****Haru siempre se esforzaba al máximo para hacer feliz a todos. **

**¿Porque no quieres mis chocolates?- le pregunto.**

**El solo la miro.**

**N/A:** Fic atrasado de San Valentín. FF no me dejo subirlo ayer

¡Feliz Dia de San Valentín!

**Besos de Chocolate**

Haru suspiro, estaba en la cocina de la mansión, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa. Miro con desgano la última bolsa de chocolate, con forma de corazones que había hecho. El no iba a comérsela, ya se la había tratado de dar siete veces, y todas esas veces él la ignoro.

Era 14 de Febrero, el día de los enamorados.

Haru se dio contra la madera de la mesa, no, no y no ella no le amaba. Simplemente quería demostrar su amistad.

Como todos los años desde que fue a Italia a vivir con Tsuna y los demás a la mansión Vongola. Haru tomo por costumbre hacer chocolates para todos los miembros de la familia, y cuando decimos todos es **todos**. Incluyendo al escuadrón de Asesinato Varia y al Grupo de Koyuko-aunque casi siempre tiraba los que preparaba a MM a la basura, no se llevaban bien.

Por eso paso tres semanas enteras preparando chocolates, y cuando los terminaba los dejaba en la nevera personal de su cuarto. Para que no se derritiesen, y aunque quedaran duros, sabía que con el calor de Italia se derretirían rápido o al menos no serian tan duros como piedras.

Le dio sus porciones a Kyoko y Tsuna, estos las tomaron con cariño. Ambos estaban felizmente casados y Haru no se opuso a su unión, ni mucho menos. Estaba feliz por ambos.

Bianchi acepto sus chocolates de buena gana, Haru hizo lo mismo con los que ella les dio, sin embargo aun estaba consciente del peligro de lo que cocinase el Escorpión Venenoso, no era estúpida se los dio a uno de los guardias de la mansión que le había llamado "Linda muñeca", y dio un silbido. Haru no soportaba a los hentais, se arrepintió de sus actos al ver como el hombre era llevado a un hospital.

Cuando le dio sus chocolates a Fuuta este se lo agradeció, y salió de la mansión. Fuuta llevaba saliendo con una chica dos años menor que él, Haru sonreía ver a Fuuta pensando en niñas le recordó a ella en sus días de juventud. Días tan buenos…

Lambo… bueno, I-pin prometió entregárselos en su lugar, dijo que era mejor que Lambo los comiera más tarde, porque en estos momentos seguro tenía una hemorragia nasal por comer tanto chocolate.

Haru rio ante la escena y el pequeño e imperceptible ataque de celos de I-pin. Notando como la aludida tenia escondido en un pequeño bolso una cajita de bombones, destinadas a Lambo seguramente. Haru también le dio su chocolate a I-pin, esta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto y Gokudera, ambos aceptaron los chocolates. Gokudera gruñendo como de costumbre, maldiciendo por lo bajo las cursilerías que se le ocurrían a Haru. Yamamoto por otro lado le pateo ligeramente la pierna al italiano de cabellos plata, dando a entender que fuera agradecido y se reservara sus comentarios.

Cuando Haru fue al cuarto de Chrome y los del Grupo Koyuko tuvo ganas de vomitar, literalmente. MM se encontraba inútilmente tratando de entregarle unos chocolates caros a Mukuro, mientras que Chrome comía en silencio los chocolates que la mayoría de los hombres de las filas Vongola o ciudadanos le entregaban, Ken y Chiklusa le ayudaban, devorando los chocolates más pesados. Cuando trato de darle sus chocolates a Chrome, MM tuvo que interrumpir diciendo que seguro eran chocolates baratos, Haru se reservo sus comentarios y les entrego sus bolsas a Chrome, quien le dio las gracias con un sonrojo ligero, al pasar los años ella, Kyoko y Chrome se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Ken le dio las gracias puesto que Haru recordó lo mucho que al canino del grupo le gustaba todo lo que tuviera menta, que curiosamente era el sabor del relleno de los chocolates que preparo para él. Chikusa se lo agradeció de modo robótico, o al menos eso parecía. Mukuro acepto sus chocolates cosa que causo que MM pegara un grito de queja, Haru sonrió con malicia.

_-¿Qué relleno tiene?-pregunto Mukuro, curioso._

_-¡Oh!, son de mermelada de piña-contesto Haru con una sonrisa_.

A Mukuro le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, y su cuerpo temblaba. Haru afortunadamente salió antes de que Mukuro pensara en matarla por usar la palabra tabú, aunque esos chocolates no hicieran referencia a su peinado.

Tras su larga entrega del día, solo quedaba una bolsa y era la de Hibari Kyouya.

Pocas eran las veces en que ambos conversaban, pero Haru era posiblemente una de las personas más cercanas al título de "amigo", puesto que Hibari solía tomar el té con ella, dado que ninguno perdió la costumbre de tomar el té japonés. Los tés extranjeros les sabían mal.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a su oficina él, la esquivo con la excusa de ir a hacer un recado, en el comedor, la eludió con la mentira de ir a tomar aire fresco. Y así sucesivamente.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaron tras su espalda.

Haru se giro y se encontró con los ojos de Hibari, viéndola en espera de una respuesta. Haru trago saliva, se sentía nerviosa. Raras veces era interrogada. Hibari estaba parado al lado suyo, mientras ella estaba sentada en la silla

-Esperándote-confeso, con algo de vergüenza. Ella ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su timidez repentina.

-¿Para qué?-volvió a preguntar con voz indiferente.

-Para darte esto-añadió mientras extendía la bolsa delante de Hibari. -¡Feliz San Valentín!-agregó con una sonrisa.

-No los quiero-respondió secamente.

Hibari dejo su posición, alejándose de Haru y llevando hasta la nevera de la cocina. Haru se quedo estática unos segundos, sus dedos temblaban peligrosamente, amenazando con apretar la bolsa. Hibari abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella de leche fresca, colocándola en un vaso de cristal que estaba a un lado de la pileta de la cocina. Haru tenía un aura roja creciendo tras de ella, apretó los dientes. Se giro y golpe sus manos contra la mesa, los chocolates en la bolsa que se encontraban en su mano izquierda se vieron hechos pedazos al acompañar a la mano en el impacto a la mesa.

-¡Me he matado tres semanas trabajando para hacer a todos felices en San Valentín!-grito- ¡Y tú no eres siquiera capaz de agradecer este regalo de amistad!-concluyo, para luego dar grandes bocanadas de aire, había usado toda su fuerza vocal. No era Squalo, así que nadie podía culparla por cansarse de gritar.-Al menos dime…el motivo ¿Por qué no quieres mis chocolates?-pregunto con la voz algo quebrada.

Hibari solo la miro, tomo un sorbo de su vaso con leche.

-No me quiero indigestar-respondió.

Haru apretó las bolsa de chocolates que yacía en su mano con fuerza, haciéndolos pedazos. Levanto el rostro, tenía las mejillas rojas y lagrimas de rabia saliendo de sus ojos., abrió la bolsa de chocolates. Y como si fuera una chica despechada comenzó a comerlos.

-Si tu no lo comes lo hare yo-dijo Haru metiéndose otro montón de chocolates a la boca, embarrándose los labios de aquel dulce.

Hibari dejo el vaso de cristal en la barra de la cocina y se acerco a Haru sin que esta lo notase, cuando Hibari, la agarro de la cintura, Haru dejo caer la bolsa de chocolates.

-Nunca dije que no quería chocolates.

-¿A qué…?-balbuceo ella nerviosa, Hibari la atrajo más hacia él.

-Simplemente no me gustan los chocolates convencionales-murmuro en su oído, Haru tembló.

Hibari comenzó a lamer los labios de la mujer, con lentitud. Como un felino que tomaba su leche del día. Haru sentía que su cuerpo se convertía en fuego de un momento a otro. Hibari tras limpiar sus labios adentro su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la joven. Sintiendo el sabor amargo del chocolate, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro del cacao de la boca que devoraba con avidez.

-¡GAH!- un grito de sorpresa se escucho en la entrada de la cocina.

Haru se separo de Hibari, sonrojada y alterada.

En la puerta de la cocina, estaba Gokudera con la boca abierta del asombro, y las mejillas rojas. Hibari gruño por lo bajo.

-Interrumpes, por si no te das cuenta-afirmo Hibari, sacando una de sus tonfas. De de su arma caja.

-¡N-No vi nada, m-me voy!- tartamudeo apresuradamente Gokudera. Alejándose corriendo por los pasillos.

-Demasiado tarde herbívoro-susurro Hibari, con los ojos brillando de furia. Se giro para ver a una confundida Haru. Sonrió-Mas tarde, vendré por más besos de chocolate.

Haru solo se sonrojo reprimiendo un gemido, que sonaba a un "si".

Los chocolates son para degustar, no importa de qué forma.

**FIN**

**N/A:** Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de bomba, o de asesinato. Acepto todos sus castigos, si les gusto dejen reviews por favor.

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	6. A request for the mother

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del drabble.

**Advertencias:** OCC por parte de Hibari.

**Summary:** **Haru sonrió y dijo que pronto, Hibari sudo, no estaba seguro aun. **

**A request for the mother**

Trato de no escupir el té, terminándose de atragantando con este. Haru le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para que se le pasara. Funciono, pero volvió a quedar helado cuando su madre volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo tendrán hijos?-pregunto dulcemente, con una sonrisa soñadora.

Haru se dirigió a su suegra y le sonrió sonrojada.

Estaban en una reunión familiar.

Hibari solo vio de reojo a su esposa, preguntándose cómo habían terminado en esa situación. Allí, ambos, en ese café con su madre comiendo una rebanada de pastel, el tomando té y Haru haciendo ambas cosas a la vez.

_-Ne, Kyo-kun-le llamo ella. _

_Mientras tanto él veía alguno que otro papel, pertenecientes a la documentación de los Vongola, que debía ser entregada a primera hora. Era de noche y ambos estaban desvelados._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sin mirarla, estaba firmando alguno que otro acuerdo en lugar del herbívoro. Puesto que no eran decisiones importantes, de esas decisiones solo se ocupaba Sawada._

_-Hoy llamo tu madre-le anuncio._

_Hibari paro de escribir. Su rostro lucia un poco contrariado._

_-Hablamos mucho-explico ella con una sonrisa, poniendo una taza de café delante de su marido. Quien levanto la vista, y elevo una ceja dudoso.-Mañana iremos con ella a una cafetería-afirmo ella sonriendo._

_-¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?-contesto algo molesto Hibari. No es que estuviera enojado con Haru, pero hablar con su madre no siempre era buena idea._

_-No hemos visto a tu madre desde la boda, ella y yo siempre hablamos juntas y como Kyoko está ocupada con su bebé, no puedo hablar con ella. Los guardaespaldas personales de Tsuna-san siempre la protegen inclusive de mi- Comento, con un suspiro de cansancio. Tomando un sorbo de su taza de café-Por eso pensé "Yo y Kyo-kun, con la suegra, una charla amena y muchos pasteles"-agrego con una sonrisa radiante._

_Kyouya simplemente se cubrió el rostro parcialmente con una de sus manos, los motivos de Haru eran estúpidos._

-Pues, no se…aun no me siento segura de tener hijos, pero si ese llega a ser el caso le aseguro que tendrá muchos nietos-comento Haru, con las mejillas rosas llevándose la fresa de su pastel a la boca y comiéndola con gusto.

La madre de Kyouya sonrió a la par de Haru y volvió a comer un trozo de su pastel. Pensando en lo hermoso que serian sus nietos al nacer. Hibari se sentía en medio de una conversación exclusiva de mujeres, (Aunque el también estuviera involucrado en el asunto).

-¿Cómo cuantos?-volvió a interrogar interesada la mujer de piel nívea-¿Cinco… dos?-pregunto con dulzura mientras sus orbes azules como los de Hibari brillaban de emoción y candor.

Hibari se quedo pensando que con uno bastaría, sin embargo su respuesta no salió. Haru respondió por él, aunque sus respuestas no fueran las mismas.

-Pues…por mí que fueran cuatro-añadió riéndose ligeramente-Me gustan los niños…-susurro sonrojada mientras abrazaba a Hibari por el cuello.

La madre del guardián de la Nube, sonrió. Adoraba a su nuera, y amaría aun más a los nietos que ella le diera.

-Seguro que sacan el color de mis cabellos-añadió con algo de orgullo la mujer, cuyos lacios cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una coleta baja, que se mantenía colgada hacia adelante sobre su hombro derecho.

-Eso espero-añadió Haru soltándose de Hibari. Con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto deberé esperar?-pregunto con algo de burla e impaciencia.

-Pronto-le respondió Haru sonriendo aun más.

Hibari sudo nervioso, la palabra "pronto" no le generaba gracia.

Después de aquella reunión Hibari lo único que quería era descansar en su cama, pero le fue imposible cuando Haru le abrazo por la espalda.

-Ne, Kyo-kun~-le susurro ella de manera sensual.-Deberíamos empezar a trabajar en la petición de tu madre. Añadió.

Hibari suspiro, no sabía si aceptar, el no sabría si aguantar a un crio aun. Pero el cuerpo de Haru en ese camisón transparente, le decía que posiblemente valdría la pena intentarlo.

**FIN**

N/A: XD ame escribir este jajá, deberás que sí.

Aclaraciones:

A request for the mother: Use el traductor de google para escribir el titulo en ingles. El título original es: "Una petición de la suegra".


	7. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del Oneshot

**Advertencias:** OCC por parte de Hibari. Creo…

**N/A:** ¡Volví! ¡Esta vez con un Oneshot!

¡Feliz cumpleaños a Hibari! Hoy 5 de Mayo cumple años.

**Summary: Al cumpleañero se le da lo que pide, es su día especial a fin de cuentas.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

A Hibari Kyouya no le gustaban las fiestas sorpresa.

El sonido de las serpentinas cayendo del techo, de los niños y molestos familiares dándoles felicitaciones tan solo por estar otro año más vivo, algo incensario para él. Esas festividades son de herbívoros. Otro motivo por el cual detesta su cumpleaños es que justamente es feriado, el día del niño. No es un niño, detesta ser llamado niño, aun si sus padres le regañan, cosa que no hacen nunca, así que; nunca se preocupa por ello.

Bien, no se espero aquello.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kyouya!-gritaron al unisonó Dino, junto a Yamamoto y Ryohei, sintió como el brazo de Ryohei se situaba sobre sus hombros, medio abrazándolo en símbolo de amistad.

Hibari saco las tonfas y golpeo al boxeador, instantáneamente comenzaron a pelear. Dino también fue apaleado, una fiesta sorpresa, en su casa.

Malditos herbívoros que no lo dejan descansar.

La lluvia de regalos, inútiles no se hizo esperar, Hibari solo agradeció el regalo de Reborn, algo útil. Tsuna reprimió un gemido cuando vio los ojos de Hibari brillar sádicamente.

-"Seguramente es un arma"-se dijo el castaño. La sonrisa cómplice entre el Hitman y Hibari se lo confirmo-"¡Es un arma, definitivamente es un arma!"-pensó asustado de lo que pudieran hacer con aquel objeto dentro de esa caja negra.

-¡Hora del pastel!-cantaron a coro Kyoko y Haru. Hibari solo las vio de reojo.

Un pastel de chocolate, con su nombre en el. Hibari frunció las cejas en señal de disgusto.

-¡Hibari!-Tsuna lo llamo.

Hibari salió del comedor de su casa, para ir al patio, el aire fresco de la noche es muy tranquilo, y hay mas silencio fuera que dentro.

-Estúpidos herbívoros-susurro, acomodando su espalda bajo el tronco del roble del patio trasero, cerró los ojos. Paz, tranquilidad.

-Hibari-san…-un susurro-Hibari-san…-Otra vez la misma voz, Hibari abrió perezosamente sus ojos, noto la cercanía del rostro de una de las féminas herbívoras, tenía un semblante algo preocupado.- ¿No le gusta el pastel de chocolate desu?-pregunto Haru, con un dedo en su mentón. Sabía que Hibari era alguien de por sí difícil de tratar, pero pensó que sería más accesible en su cumpleaños. Todo el mundo adora su cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué quieres herbívora?-pregunto, una sombra cubría sus ojos, estaba agotado. Extrañamente cuando cumplía años Hibari se cansaba con más facilidad.

Haru se aparto y quedo parada frente a Hibari, quien continuaba sentado. Sin saber que responder Haru solo pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el silencio le obligaba a ello.

-¿Le gusta le chocolate Hibari-san?-pregunto con algo de dificultad.

-Si-respondió él, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Entonces porque no quiso comer el pastel?-interrogo suavemente, poniéndose de cuclillas para ver directamente a los ojos a Hibari, por más que este los tuviera cerrados.

-No tengo hambre así de simple, y odio las fiestas, odio los grupos de herbívoros reunidos-respondo, resumiendo todos los factores de su molestia.

-Pero, es su cumpleaños…-Haru se había quedado con una estúpida sonrisa estampada en la cara, y los ojos viendo fijamente a Kyouya, aunque la mente de la chica divagaba en busca de una respuesta que explicara el aborrecimiento de Hibari hacia su fecha de nacimiento.

-Si vas a quedarte con esa cara estúpida, lárgate-siseo Hibari.

-¡Hahi!, eso es grosero Hibari-san-regaño Haru con los mofletes, parecidos a los de un pez globo.

-Me importa una mierda-añadió Hibari.

-¿Qué le gustaría que le regalasen Hibari-san'-pregunto Haru.

Hibari la miro largamente, el cuerpo de la chica se tenso, y sintió un escalofrió al ver esa sonrisa divertida de su cara.

-Cierto, no me has dado mi regalo-afirmo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-E-Es, n-no sabía que podría gustarle a Hibari-san-aclaro la chica con voz nerviosa.

-Entonces dame un beso-demando Hibari, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuese algo común.

-¿Eh?-inquirió con cara idiota Haru.

-Lo que oíste-afirmo Hibari.

-¡Hahi!-chillo ella.- ¡H-Haru no puede!-negó la chica, roja-¡S-Seria el primer beso de Haru!-agrego, agitando los brazos.

-Es mi cumpleaños-recordó Hibari-Debes darle al cumpleañero todo lo que pida-agrego, sonriendo.

Haru le miro con las cejas fruncidas, y el rostro hecho un tomate, admitía que el chico delante de ella tenía razón. Aún así, su primer beso, tomado por el príncipe de la oscuridad. (Apodo que ella secretamente le había puesto a Hibari), la sola idea de ello era.

-Si no me lo das tú, no me queda de otra-murmuro. Haru se quedo muda.

Los labios del chico rozaron superficialmente la piel de los suyos, una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, a la par que fue depositada en el suelo, gimió al sentir la lengua de Hibari entrar en su boca. El aire se iba acabando en sus pulmones.

-¡Hey Hibari! ¡Es hora de la piñata!-Dino Cavallone apareció con un palo de madera en el momento menos indicado, quedándose helado ante la visión de cómo Hibari devoraba la boca de Haru.

El carnívoro de cabellos negros le miro, molesto, irritado. Odiaba las fiestas sorpresa, pero más odiaba las interrupciones inesperadas, se levanto del suelo, mientras una ruborizada Miura se encontraba en el césped del patio, echando humo por las orejas, con la mirada en las estrellas. Se levanto en un instante, sus piernas temblaron y volvió a caer en el suelo pero esta vez sentada.

-La-lamento haber interrumpido-se disculpo nerviosamente Dino, temblando-Juro no decirle a nadie-afirmo, no deseaba ser golpeado por Hibari.

Hibari paró en seco, Dino suspiro aliviado pensando en que se había salvado de Kyouya, pero parpadeo al notar como Hibari le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa a Haru.

-Gracias por el regalo-dijo, Haru adquirió miles de tonalidades rojo en su cara en un segundo.

Dino se puso azul al ver como Hibari borraba la sonrisa y le miraba con deseos asesinos.

-Vamos a romper la piñata, Cavallone. Veamos si tienes algún dulce-agrego, relamiéndose los labios.

Dino solo pudo reprimir un grito, cuando todos llegaron al patio vieron como Dino era apaleado por Hibari, y a Haru ocultando su ostro rojo entre sus rodillas.

Desde ese día Hibari Kyouya se aseguro de poner trampas en su casa, la próxima vez que le reclamara un regalo a Haru, no quería interrupciones.

**N/A:** Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de bomba, o de asesinato. Acepto todos sus castigos, si les gusto dejen reviews por favor.

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	8. Hospital

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del One-shot

**Advertencias:** OCC por parte de Hibari. ¿Supongo? ¡No lo sé de acuerdo! T-T, el fic también contiene spoilers de nuevos personajes de la nueva trama del manga.

**N/A:** Otro One-shot,

**Summary: Haru odiaba los hospitales, pero los odiaba más cuando Hibari estaba en uno.**

**Hospital**

-No me gustan los hospitales-gimoteo Haru, como niña de primaria, teniendo dieciocho años.

Suzuki solo la vio de reojo algo curiosa, ladeando para un lado la cabeza. La chica de pelo negro le sonrío, Haru desvió su mirada.

El ambiente era algo…molesto.

-¿Mi hermano está bien?-pregunto por quinta vez Kyoko a Bianchi quien asintió con la cabeza, con lívida sonrisa. Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Sasagawa.

Bianchi miro a ambas chicas sentadas una al lado de la otra, su sonrisa se borro solo para articular un gesto de confusión. Caminando lentamente se acerco a Adelheid y Haru, quienes compartían un silencio agradable, no hablaban entre ellas.

-¿Es por Enma?-pregunto Bianchi.

Suzuki asintió con sonrisa.

-Según los doctores él y Tsuna están bien, con algunos rasguños superficiales y dos costillas rotas-comento Bianchi.

-Entiendo-susurro Suzuki calmada.

Haru solo vio a Suzuki una última vez, dio un respingo al notar que ella movió sus orbes hacia el rabillo de sus ojos, las dos se miraban.

-Suerte con lidiar con ese niño-le dijo Suzuki con una sonrisa socarrona.

Haru movió los labios roja, como si estuviera apuntó de decir un par de buenos insultos, pero su educación no se lo permitiera.

-El aun está en la cama, deberías ir a detenerle antes de que se salga-comunico Bianchi.

Haru volvió a su realidad. Dio las gracias a Bianchi y corrió hasta dar con una de las tantas habitaciones de ese hospital italiano. Abrió la puerta y a su nariz llego el aroma de los medicamentos, el suero, y el desinfectante de ambiente.

Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con la figura malhumorada de su novio, se sonrío al ver que sería imposible que pudiera mover su pierna derecha que estaba ensayada, y tenía una herida de bala en el hombro la cual era cubierta por vendajes. Haru borro su sonrisa.

Una herida de bala.

Han pasado apenas dos años desde la ceremonia de sucesión, y aun así, el miedo no se aparta de su corazón.

Haru se acerco a la cama, se quedo arrodillada, con ambos brazos al borde de esta, Hibari la vio extrañado.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada-.

Otra mirada, otros tres segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué tan grave es?-pregunto, algo incomoda Haru.

Hibari la vio por largo rato, para luego mirar al techo.

-Tres meses en cama al menos-indico él.

-¿La pierna, o el hombro?-interrogo ella.

-El hombro-

-Veo-

Se hizo nuevamente esa sensación de revoltijo en su estomago, no eran mariposas, ni dolor de estomago, su cuerpo simplemente experimentaba angustia, tristeza y miedo, con su cabello suelto recostó la cabeza en sus brazos.

- Te castigaran por quedarte aquí, las enfermeras no son como las de Nami, no puedo influenciarlas a que te quedes aquí.

-No me importa-susurro ella, con el rostro hundido en sus propios brazos.-Es mejor quedarme hasta que me echen.-respondio.

-Hn-gesticulo él.

-Odio los hospitales-murmuro Haru.

Hibari solo la miro, cerró los ojos y volvió su vista al techo.

-Pues ve a casa- le dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun con el rostro hundido en sus brazos.

-Herbívora llorona-susurro Hibari.

Haru lloro hasta que Hibari se quedarse dormida. El crepúsculo se hacía presente, y al mismo tiempo el cielo se volvía de un violeta claro, para transformarse en negro.

En su mundo de sueños trato de convencerse de que Hibari era Hibari, y en menos de tres meses esa herida de bala no sería problemas. Pero Haru al despertar no pudo olvidar la cara de tranquilidad de su novio al dormir, cerró los ojos.

Odiaba los hospitales, por más que él fuera su novio seguía siendo _su_ Kyouya.

Y eso jamás cambiaria, así como su aversión por los hospitales donde Hibari fuera llevado por estar herido.

**END**

**N/A: **Bueno este one-shot medio raro salió de la nada. No sé si les habrá gustado, no doy mucha explicación de cómo estos dos se hicieron novios. Y si notaron la ligera indirecta Suzuki x Enma me alegro, es que yo los quiero juntitos a ellos no sé porque X3.

La molestia que mostro Haru por Suzuki es que, para aquellos que hayan leído la aparición de los Simón en el manga, sabrán que Suzuki y Hibari se llevan para la patada XD. Aparte de… ¿Qué chica no se molesta cuando le insultan al novio? XD

Acepto, como ya he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones: Sus amenazas, cartas de asesinato y demás. XDU

**Atten: Suigin Walker**


	9. It is Never to Late

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del One-shot

**Advertencias:** OCC por parte de Hibari. Por desgracia T-T

**N/A:** Otro One-shot ¡Hoy ando inspirada!, aunque siendo sincera no me gusto mucho como me quedo. En fin x3.

**Summary: Haru le sonríe una vez más, el muere una vez más.**

**It is Never to Late**

Haru sonrío a Hibari cuando le vio, ambos se habían cruzado en la calle por casualidad.

-Gracias-dijo ella, con esa sonrisa que Hibari aborrecía.

Haru corrió en dirección contraria a la de Hibari, pasándole de largo, el moreno solo se dedico a mirarla por sobre su hombre, viendo como su figura se alejaba.

_-Gracias-_susurran unos labios secos, el rostro tiene sangre, una sonrisa lastimera que Hibari no desea ver.

Hibari se agarra la cabeza con su mano izquierda, haciendo presión con su palma. Esas imágenes son escalofriantes y punzantes, le acuchillan el corazón y la razón. Cae rendido y sin fuerzas respirando entrecortadamente contra una de las tantas paredes de la calle, no hay nadie circulando por el vecindario, no hay nadie que pueda verle.

* * *

_-Gracias-el mismo hablar, la voz de Haru más suave, más gentil, más lastimera._

_El rostro de la chica es diferente un poco, su pelo es más corto, le llega a los hombros. Este cubierto con sangre y barro, y la lluvia cae. Mientras tanto, Hibari es consciente de que llego tarde, demasiado tarde._

_Hay una tumba delante suyo, un ataúd mejor dicho aun no la han enterrado. Solo puede oír los lloros de Lambo, y I-pin; así como de Fuuta, nota las cabezas bajas de todos los herbívoros, él la sigue manteniendo firme, no quiere ver esa tumba, ese ataúd que contiene un cuerpo irreconocible por el dolor y la torturas aplicadas._

_No quiere recordarla de ese modo._

* * *

_-Hibari-san…-Haru gime de dolor mientras la bala incrustada en un su pecho le quita la vida, el solo puede observar sin hacer nada, no es un doctor apenas si sabe cómo tratar sus propias heridas. Todos los doctores están muertos, al menos los del lado de Vongola. _

_Ella solo le sonríe, el se le queda viendo y siente como ella conduce con sus últimas fuerzas sus dedos a su rostro, esa sonrisa aun permanece hasta que sus ojos se cierra permanentemente, y la mano cae al suelo._

* * *

_Volvió a ver el mensaje de su celular._

"_Te esperare en el parque. Haru"._

_Se supone que solo debía llamarle cuando fuera algo importante. Dio la última vuelta y sus ojos solo se quedaron helados, y fijos en el árbol donde yacía recostado un cuerpo, con un corte en medio del pecho. Y la sangre brotando de la herida, la piel estaba blanca y demacrada, y en sus ojos tenia lagrimas. _

_Hibari se acerco y sus dedos tocaron el cuello de Haru._

_No tenia pulso, inspecciono con la mirada el entorno y se dio cuenta que su celular no estaba. Se lo habían arrebatado y usado para llamarle y ser testigo de otro de los crueles golpes de Byakuran contra el mundo emocional de los mafiosos. Primero fue el de Yamamoto, ahora le toco al suyo._

* * *

_-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto preocupada Haru._

_-Al baño, ya vuelvo-le dijo él. _

_Una vez en el servicio escucho un disparo, salió de estos y vio como los comensales del restaurant, gritaban, unos miembros de Millefiore corrían afuera del local; y a Haru caer lentamente, con los ojos vacios. Y la sangre resbalando de su herida, la cual teñía el piso alfombrado del restaurante donde Hibari le propondría matrimonio._

* * *

Hibari continuo jadeando, esos recuerdos eran suyos, los de sus yo de los mundos paralelos.

A su mente también volvió cierto recuerdo, algo que el akanbo le había dicho.

_-A diferencia de los otros tu recordaras todo lo que sufrieron tus yo de los mundos paralelos-explico Reborn serio._

_-Comprendo, de igual manera no creo que me afecte-respondió Hibari restándole importancia al asunto._

_-Eso espero-susurro Reborn. _

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, no quería recordar, maldijo la extraña consecuencia de poder ver sus otros recuerdos, de poder experimentar el dolor de su yo del futuro. Y lo que más odio fue haber sido igual de débil que un carnívoro.

-¡H-Hibari-san!-la voz de esa chica inmadura llego a sus oídos, la tenía enfrente con el rostro asustado.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto, mientras del bolsillo de su uniforme escolar sacaba un pañuelo y secaba el sudor frio de la faz del guardián de la nube.

Esos ojos, esas facciones, ese rostro preocupado, esa voz tan insistente, suave y frágil.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Hahi…-inquirió confundida Haru.

-¿Porque me acabas de dar las gracias?-susurro.

-Porque, Hibari-san también nos ha protegido a mí y a Kyoko-chan, cuando llegamos al futuro, y cuando el Hibari de diez años en el pasado…-hizo una pausa-usted Hibari-san-acoto, viéndole con una sonrisa lívida-También nos ayudo, indirectamente claro-agrego, mientras volvía a limpiar el sudor de Hibari.

-No es vedad…-murmuro. Haru le miro extrañada-Yo te deje morir, todas esa veces.

-¿Morir?-pregunto, aun mas confundida que antes.

Hibari trato de levantarse, necesitaba alejarse de ella, no la quería cerca, no quería esa sonrisa cerca.

Sus fuerzas fallaron, sintió como su rostro se hundió en el pecho de la chica, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, al tratar de atrapar a Hibari.

-Hibari-san…-susurro ella.

-Cállate-ordeno-Cállate y déjame estar así un rato más.

Haru no pregunto nada mas, permitió que Hibari durmiera en su regazo. Se sorprendió al ver su llavero con forma de gatito en el suelo. Su rostro se mostro indiferente ante su hallazgo.

-Y pensar que había vuelto por esto-murmuro.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas Haru permaneció cerca de Hibari, no importaba si alguien les veía, o si ella perdía un día de clases, quería estar al lado de Hibari-san, para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella al igual que Tsuna y los demás, ignorante de la realidad anterior, cuando Byakuran vivía.

Nunca es demasiado tarde.

**END**

**N/A:** El one-shot mostro las múltiples, y solo algunas formas en que la Haru de los mundos paralelos pudieron haber muerto, y como Hibari del futuro nunca fue capaz de salvarla, al menso no a tiempo.

Acepto todos sus castigos XD

**Atten: Suigin Walker.**


	10. Sueños

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mío es la trama del drabble.

**Advertencias:** Nada, esta vez creo que si me salió IC XDU

**N/A:** Yo que Haru me pondría encabronada por lo que paso en este cap.

**Summary: Haru Miura siempre ha tenido sueños**

**Sueños**

Haru Miura siempre ha tenido grandes sueños_, ordinarios_, pero grandes para ella.

El primero que su mente puede evocar es: Casarse.

Un infantil sueño; típico de pequeñas inocentes que aun no saben lo difícil, y frustrante, de hacer que la relación funcione apropiadamente.

Cuando él le mira, ella tiembla, se encoge: temerosa pero ansiosa, la sangre aumenta su ritmo, corriendo más rápido por sus venas. Y el rubor es notable, demasiado tanto que se gira y pretende no verle a la cara.

Siente los labios besar su cuello, las manos frías descender por sus costillas, hasta las caderas. Haru gime como demostración de los nervios típicos de una primeriza como lo es ella, puesto que siempre considero ser pura hasta su boda.

Que ya había concluido.

Luego siente su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Haru cierra los ojos en espera de que él de siguiente pasó. Parpadea al no sentir, nada más, que la cabeza morena hundida en su hombro, y la respiración tranquila.

Sus ojos están cerrados, se ha dormido.

-¿Eh?-dice ella estúpidamente.

Nota como Hibari gira la cabeza, sus labios rozan la piel de su cuello. Haru solo le mira con las mejillas sonrosadas y ríe. Ligeramente, inaudiblemente para no despertarle.

Mira al techo y suspira, Hibari debe estar demasiado cansado para no levantarse por aquello, sonríe una vez más, y cierra los ojos.

Su sueño ya fue cumplido ¿Y ahora?

Bueno, a Haru le quedan muchos sueños más que cumplir, pero eso lo hará a debido tiempo.

Porque aun estando en la mafia, tiene toda una vida para cumplirlos.

Y con Hibari a su lado no tiene duda de que así sea.

**FIN**


End file.
